The Beginning of the FinalTale
by LoneWolf180
Summary: A new AU has been born but there's something's different everything seems the same but is it really? It's hard to say may new exciting adventures await in this AU & will new sets of faces appear, will there be something that will keep you wanting more well here are your options RESET CONTINUE It's your choice have fun Me & my friend Leo the creator of the AU & are open to criticism
1. Prologue: FinalTale Origins

p data-p-id="4bd84b709ddb4d3029b8e308eb84659d" As the moon glowed brightly in the night sky the trees rustled gently in the wind, the leaves scattered through sky landing on the ground. Mt. Ebott looked enormous towering over the forest, the sound of their footsteps and panting could be heard but fell deaf to the still silence of the forest. Bravery ran to a hidden part of the forest, they moved away the limp branches that were covered with leaves which hid the entrance to a part of the forest that many did not know exist. As they ducked under the branch it fell back to its original spot over the entrance. Bravery continued to walk for a few minutes before coming to a small clearing, a small shack came into view. Bravery grinned as they saw the others come into view their pace grew faster, Kindness heard footsteps coming towards them and the others, the group grew quite hearing the footsteps getting closer./p  
p data-p-id="bbacccc9844df75fab6cf41adc0cb038" They all turned to see Bravery grinning widely and waving at them as they ran other to them. Justice smirks as they hold out their fist, Bravery does the same as they fist bumped, Justice crossed their arms as their smirk grew "Hey what took you so long?" Bravery rolled their eyes in playful annoyance "You know that I have to wait until at least midnight to get out of the house" Justice chuckles slightly "Heh you sure you didn't just get lost again" It was now Perseverance turn to chuckle "We've all been coming here for awhile now not even Bravery can get lost anymore" Patience spoke up "It's not so bad waiting for everyone" Integrity smiles at them "Of course you don't you love the quiet plus your usually the first one here Patience it is nice out here though especially with everyone together" Chara chuckles "So now that everyone's here what's on our list to do tonight" Kindness smiled "Continue our plan on saving the MONSTERS from the underground" They all stared at the mountain Chara looked at Mt. Ebott with Determination in their eyes to rescue the MONSTERS. Justice stared at the mountain feeling a sense that justice should be served to the MONSTERS that lived there. Kindness started at the mountain feeling sad that the MONSTERS were trapped there for so long they deserved to be set free. Patience stared at the mountain feeling as though the MONSTERS have been patient enough. Bravery watched the mountain ready to handle anything that mountain held. Perseverance watched the mountain adjusting their glasses feeling as though no matter how hard it might seem they would help the MONSTERS be set free of the mountain./p  
p data-p-id="3f611c70665d91ed89c60e0fc21aeea2" Integrity watched the mountain feeling strongly that the MONSTERS had every right to be on the surface and be happy just as much as HUMANS did. Integrity said with hope in their voice "We're gonna set them free one day". Everyone nodded each with a different smile on their faces Chara smirked "No doubt" "Of course" Bravery said with their usual toothy grin. Justice chuckled "You don't hear me complaining" Kindness gave a soft smile "After all it is only fair" Patience gave a sad smile "Its been long enough..." Perseverance spoke up "I don't think the MONSTERS are as scary as the adults make them out to be..." everyone nodded in agreement as they all gathered into the shack they built that they called their hideout to talk about their plan on how they were going to free the MONSTERS from the mountain. Hours passed by with them talking about their plan, joking around, having fun, and eating the snacks that they brought until Justice noticed the moon slowly going down "We should all be getting home its getting late and you all know what will happen if we're found gone..." the room suddenly got quite as they all stared at the floor some in anger, others in sadness, and in fear Chara growled "That place isn't home...its a prison..." Bravery crosses their arms in agreement with Chara "Chara's right...that place is a nightmare..." Perseverance sighed "I...I'd rather live with the MONSTERS..." Patience nervously fiddled with her fingers "Maybe...it'll get better..." Kindness nervously smiled "Ye-yea...patience is right...people can change..." Chara and Bravery both spoke in unison "Not these people!" Justice rubs the back of their neck knowing that those two were right "They are right...no matter how much we try..." Integrity sighed giving into the truth "They don't care about right or wrong they just want to be right" Patience and Kindness both looked at the ground sadly knowing that they were right./p  
p data-p-id="b2b9a7aaec8e16a5f4e18e28d0178634" Justice stood up "Come on guys let's head home" Chara, Bravery, and Integrity followed Justice's lead as they headed out while Perseverance, Kindness, Patience cleaned up the leftover trash before following them. As the group made their way from their hideaway and through the forest they began to joke around and have fun again until they reached their not so friendly home. They all waved to eachother as they all began to head in different directions to their houses not knowing that this would be the last time they would all be together. Chara took one last look at Mt. Ebott before heading home./p 


	2. Epilogue Episode 1

•Chara groans as he struggles to get up. His bones aching from falling into the underground unknowing to him someone heard his groans of pain•

Asriel: Hm?...what's that sound?…

~Asriel follows the sound until he comes to the entrance to the underground where he sees a strange figure lying on the ground~

Asriel: W-What, what is that...it kinda looks like those "humans" that mom and dad told me about.

~ He cautiously goes over to the strange human and shakes their shoulder~

Asriel: Hey, are you okay? What's your name?

•Chara tries looks up to see the owner of the voice only to see a strange goat like monster•

Chara: M-My name is…Chara

Asriel: Here Chara, let me help you up.

~Asriel held out his hand, Chara seemed to hesitate for a moment but took it as he struggled to stand on his own~

Asriel: Why don't I take you to my parents? Maybe they can help you.

•Chara nodded and they both began to make their way back to Asriel's home•

 **~time skip to house~**

~As the two boys reached the house Asriel helped Chara inside as he quickly called for his parents~

Asriel: Mom! Dad! Look who I found!

~Toriel and Asgore quickly walked into room to see what all the commotion was about but was shocked to see an injured human child in their home~

Toriel: Oh my…is that…a human child?

~Asriel nodded~

Asriel: I found them near the mountain entrance, it looks like they're injured, can we do anything to help them?

Asgore & Toriel: Of course Asriel

Toriel: Asgore please take the child to Asriel's room I will be along shortly to heal them

~Asgore nodded as he gently picked up the child and carried them to their sons son's room~

Toriel: And Asriel you keep the child company ok.

Asriel: Okay mom

~As Asgore entered his son's son's room he laid the child down in Asriel's bed, Asriel quickly walks into the room and sits beside the bed. Asgore looked to his son~

Asgore: I'll be back shortly; I'm going to help your mother with some things.

~Asriel nodded as Asgore left the room quietly closing the door behind him, he goes to find his wife~

Asgore: Tori, what are we going to do? We're going to be moving soon

Toriel: I know, but we I suppose we will have to postpone that for now we need to help them, We will discuss our moving preparations later.

~Asgore nodded~

Asgore: Alright

~With that said Toriel and Asgore made their way back to their sons room where they found Asriel talking to the now unconscious human,they couldn't help but smile as they walked in~

Toriel: How are they doing Asriel

~Asriel turned to look at his parents~

Asriel: They're doing fine I think

~Toriel nodded~

Toriel: I'll take care of them my child. Do not worry

~She told her son as she got her knees beside the bed. She held her hands over the child's body as a green light emitted from her palms. Asriel and Asgore watched. Moments passed, Toriel stops as Chara's eyes began to slowly open, the three monsters smiled as Chara slowly sat up looking at them~

Toriel: Hello my child, my name is Toriel, this is my husband Asgore and my child Asriel.

•Chara looked at them confusion written on his face as Toriel continued•

Toriel: The injuries you obtained from falling down into the underground weren't too severe but I hope you feel better now.

~Chara slowly nods~

~Toriel couldn't help but smile, Asgore came closer to the bedside as he spoke in a gentle tone~

Asgore: What is your name little one

•Chara hung his head down avoiding eye contact with them feeling nervous, he spoke quietly but loud enough for them to hear•

Chara: Chara...my name is Chara...

Toriel: Well Chara why don't you rest in here for a while. In the meantime, why I don't I make you a pie. Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?

Chara: B-Butterscotch

~Toriel smiled happily as she stood clapping her paws together~

Toriel: Butterscotch it is then. Asriel you stay here and make sure they're ok. Asgore will you please help me in the kitchen.

~Asriel and Asgore both nodded, Asriel stayed with Chara while Asgore and Toriel leave the bedroom but not before looking back at Chara making sure Chara was alright before softly closing the door behind them~

~Asriel watched his parents as they left the room he turns back to Chara who was now looking at him~

Asriel: You don't dislike cinnamon do you?

Chara: Mmmmm no, I like both.

Asriel: Alright

~Asriel smiles at Chara, he returns it with a small smile of his own~

 **~time skip BROUGHT TO YOU BY TEMMIE FLAKES~**

~Meanwhile in the kitchen~

Asgore: What are we going to do Tori? We can't leave them here by themselves.

Toriel: I agree. They are hurt and because of the barrier they have no way of getting back home.

Asgore: Hmmm this is quite a predicament we're in. I think the best thing to do is to take the child with us.

~Toriel looked at him surprised~

Toriel: Asgore...really?

~Asgore turned to his wife smiling~

Asgore: Of course and I know you were thinking the same thing also I think Asriel have taken a liking to the small human so what do you think

~Toriel smiled widely as she hugged her husband, Asgore chuckled and returned the hug~

Asgore: Come we must tell the children

~Toriel nodded as Asgore took her paw into his as they went back to the children's room, they opened the door to see the children playing together happily~

Asgore: Asriel

Toriel: Chara we have some news to tell you both

~The children stopped playing as they looked at Asgore and toriel curiously~

Asriel: WHat is it mom? Dad?

Toriel: Well...me and your father have discussed about our moving plans and we have come to a conclusion

~Chara looked down at the ground sadly, Asriel noticed and looked at them sadly~

Asgore: Well since you fell down here there is no way for you to get back to the surface for quite some time…and Asriel seems to take a liking to you as do we so we've decided to take Chara with us and adding them as a new member of our family.

~Asriel's face lit up in excitement as he looked back to his parents, he ran up to his father jumping into his arms hugging Asgore excitedly as Chara's head shot up at them in shock~

~Asgore caught Asriel chuckling and returning his hug as Toriel walked over to Chara kneeling down to their eye level~

Toriel: It would be nice to have another child and for you to have a sibling.

~Toriel smiled as she looked back at Asriel to see his excited face, Chara followed her gaze as Toriel looked back at Chara~

Toriel: As you can see me, Asriel, and Asgore are very excited to have you but the choice is really yours what do you want my child. Would you like to become part of my family?

~Asriel jumped from his father's arms and raced back to Chara jumping up and down excitedly~

Asriel: It'll be great Chara I can show you around the underground, introduce you to all the monsters, we can play together every day, and be best friends forever

~Chara looked at them blankly his surprise turned to complete shock as he looked from Asriel to Asgore to Toriel, after a few moments of silence Chara gave them a small smile as they nodded~

Chara: Y-yes, I would like that.

~Asriel couldn't contain his excitement anymore as he tackles Chara into a hug knocking them over, the two children laugh as did Toriel and Asgore~

Asgore: Welcome to the family Chara

Toriel: We're happy to have you


	3. Epilogue Episode 2

Epilogue Episode 2

Toriel: Now that that's settled how are you feeling Chara any better?

~Asriel got off of Chara as they smiled a Toriel~

Chara: Yes

Toriel: That is wonderful before we continue with the packing let's all have something to eat

Asriel: Your gonna love moms butterscotch cinnamon pie

~Asriel helped them up and raced out of the room holding Chara's hand to the kitchen as Toriel and Asgore followed happily behind them~

 **~Time skip: 3 months~**

Asriel: It's dad's birthday, why don't we make him….mom's Butterscotch Cinnamon pie!

Chara: Yeah, that's a great idea!

~Asriel and Chara excitedly as they rummaged around the kitchen as they gathered the ingredients needed and start making the pie~

Asriel: Darn, we're out of butter.

Chara: Well I remember dad saying something about buttercup, maybe those would be a good substitute?

Asriel: You mean the flowers? Hmm maybe; I think there is some outside not too far from the house, let's go grab some.

~Chara nodded as they both ran outside and grabbed some of the golden flowers, rushed back to the house~

~Chara and Asriel continued to make the pie, Chara put it in the oven for it to bake~

~As a few minutes passed Chara took our the pie and placed it on the table, they both heard the door open, they rushed to it knowing it was there father returning home, the children hugged asgore~

Chara & Asriel: Welcome home dad!

Asgore: Hello my children what have you been up to today

Chara: We have a surprise for you

Asriel: But you have to close your eyes first

~Asgore chuckled as he closed his eyes~

Asriel: oh a surprise I can't wait

~Chara and Asriel each took their dads paw and led him to the kitchen, as they let go of their father they stood on the opposite sides of the table~

Asriel: Ok!

Chara: Open your eyes!

~Asgore opened his eyes to see his children and a pie on the kitchen table~

Chara & Asriel: SURPRISE!

Asriel: We made you mom's butterscotch cinnamon pie for your birthday!

Chara: And we did it all by ourselves!

~Asgore couldn't help but smile as he walked over to them and gave them both a huge hug~

Asgore: Thank you my children this is a wonderful present you have given me I can't wait to taste it

~He let's go of his children as he sat down at the table and took a slice, as he began to eat it he noticed a strange taste but did not show a look of anything being wrong as he continued to smile pretending it was delicious, he finished two slices before he started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach~

~He began to cough, the children ran over to him worried~

Asriel: Dad!

Chara: Dad! What's wrong!

~He tried to talk to calm his kids to keep them from worrying but he was unable to speak~

Asriel: Chara! Hurry and go get mom!

~Chara nodded as he quickly rushed out of the house yelling yelling for their mother, as he found Toriel had a worried expression on her face as she saw Chara panicking, Chara quickly explained everything that happened and they both rushed back to the house~

~As they reached home Toriel busted through the door with Chara behind her they rushed to them living room~

Toriel: Asriel! Asgore!

~Toriel dropped to her knees trying to console her husband as she saw he was in tremendous pain, she put his arm over her shoulders and carried him to bed as the two children stayed behind watching their father not even being able to stand, Asriel was on the brink of tears while Chara chuckled~

 **~Time Skip One Week: Asgore starts feeling better~**

~Asriel recording himself sharing his thoughts of what happened on their fathers birthday~

Asriel: I should have laughed the pain away…just like Chara did.

 **~One Week later~**

~Asgore feels better, Chara knew what buttercups would do, he started to come up with a plan on how he could save all the monsters in the undergorund~

~He told Asriel his plan and Asriel begrudgingly agrees to the plan, Chara decides to poison themselves and give their soul to Asriel~

~As Chara died Asriel was grief stricken but still goes on with the plan and absorbs Chara's soul and takes Chara's body to surface, as he came upon Chara's old home he placed him in the center of town on the bed of golden flowers but as he does so the humans mistakenly accuse him of killing the child and Asriel gets attacked by humans~

Chara: See Asriel, in this world it's kill or be killed. This is the pain I had to go through, this is the pain that led me to almost commit suicide. Yet it didn't happen. So Asriel, please, just attack them and survive!

~Asriel stayed silent for a moment~

Asriel: No Chara...not all humans are bad...your a good human...so...there must be other humans like you out there...

~Asriel gets attacked by humans, and decides to take Chara's body and go back to underground, where Asriel dies next to Chara's body on a bed of golden flowers~


End file.
